


Yhel

by Kylo_ist_immer_mein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_ist_immer_mein/pseuds/Kylo_ist_immer_mein





	1. The Created

I woke up in a flash. There was a shadow on the wall moving towards the door. I grabbed my gun under the pillow and silently jumped out of bed and hid behind the TV stand. The door unlocked and swung open. A man stepped into the room; he walked into the room towards the bed.

He reached the bed, pulled back the blankets, and looked up when he saw it was empty. He looked over and saw me hiding. I pointed the gun at him, “Who are you?”

The man cocked his head and stepped closer to me. I pulled back the safety on the gun. He came up to me and said “You won’t shoot me. You can’t shoot me. I’m too valuable.”

“Who are you?” I repeated.

“Put the gun down and I will tell my story.” The man held out his hand for the gun.

I put the gun in the waist band of my pants. “I don’t give my gun to strangers.”

“Very well,” The man sat on my bed “I am Yhel, creation of Gabriel. I am afraid my creator is in danger. I need your help. You and your brothers know my creator well, you know his ways. I trust no one else to help me.”

“Yhel, how do you know who we are?” I asked

Yhel stared me in the eye, “Gabriel speaks highly of your brother, Sam. Can I trust you will help me?”

I looked Yhel up and down. I nodded.

Yhel smiled slightly. “I will see you in the morning. We will talk then.”

I woke up in bed, the door still locked, the TV on. There was no sign that Yhel had been in my room. Shrugging it off as a dream I rolled back over and went to sleep.

“Vera! Vera! Rise and shine!” Dean yelled through the door.

Groaning I rolled out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. Sam and Dean walked in holding doughnuts and coffee. Sam handed me a cup, “Hot Cocoa and Maple Long Johns.”

I smiled taking a sip of the cocoa, “What do we have today?”

Dean flopped back on my bed, “There was a body found just east of town, Sam and I are going to check out the crime scene, while you go to the morgue.”

“Why do I always have to go to the morgue?”

“Because I’m big brother and I say so.” Dean took a doughnut and bit into it, “plus you know more about bodies then Sam does.”

Sam scoffed, “Like anyone is smarter than me.”

“Um, who got a perfect score on their LSAT?” I asked laughing

Sam frowned before getting up, “I’m going to go get ready, and I suggest you do the same.”

“Buzz kill,” Dean said before following him out of the room.

I pulled out my best suit, newest FBI badge, and coolest shades and put them on. I walked down to my vintage 1964 Mustang. Smiling as I got into the car, I flipped on the radio. Singing Juke Box Hero, I pulled onto the highway, heading towards St. Vince’s Hospital. Several miles into the drive there was a whoosh.

“Hello Vera.”

Swerving out of my lane, I screamed and stopped the car off the shoulder. “What the hell Yhel! You can’t just pop up like that!”

Yhel shrugged, “I did tell you last night I would see you again this morning.”

“A normal person would wait for someone at a coffee shop, or I don’t know knock on their door.”

“Well you only seem to be alone in your car. This is the only way I can talk to you without your brothers over hearing.”

I frowned, “What’s wrong with my brothers?”

“Vera a long time ago they tried to kill Gabriel, I have not forgiven them. I ask you to understand.” Yhel looked out the window, “You were the only one to see Gabriel’s goodness.”

I sighed pulling the car back out onto the highway, “But that was a long time ago, they have changed. We love Gabriel, especially Sam. Please let them help.”

Yhel stayed silent.

“Yhel?” I asked looking over at him.

“Meet me for lunch. There is a small Bistro by the hospital” Like that Yhel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into an empty spot at the hospital and walked down to the morgue.  
“Agent Creale. I’d like to see the body, brought in last night.” I flashed my badge at the coroner.

“Sure thing Agent. But why does the FBI have interest in a heart attack?” The Coroner asked.

“We have reason to believe otherwise.” I said pulling back the white sheet.

Underneath was a woman in her mid twenties. I picked up her hand and examined her finger nails. Underneath them was dirt and grass. I moved down to her legs which were covered in scratches.

“If her body is covered in scratches and dirt under her nails, how is it a heart attack?” I looked up at the coroner.

“She was hiking at the time, ma’am. Forest Ranger found her.”

I looked back down at the body. I noticed a small cut on the base of her skull. Something was glinting on the inside of it. “Could you hand me a pair of tweezers?” I took the tweezers and pulled out a tooth “Did you find a dramatic blood loss?”

“No ma’am.”

“Well okay. That’s all, thank you.”  
In the car I called Sam, “Hey twinie, find anything?”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” Sam said, “But get this, where the body was found was a tooth. Looked like a vampire, did the coroner say there was a blood loss?”

“No blood loss, but I did find a tooth in the base of her skull. She died of a heart attack.” I replied.

“Interesting, Dean and I are heading to the city hall for records, you want to join?”

Looking at my watch, I had twelve minutes to meet Yhel for lunch, “Nah, I’m going to stop in town for lunch and a little shopping.”

Sam hung up and I drove to the Bistro to meet Yhel. Yhel was sitting in a corner booth with a piece of cake in front of him.

“Hello Vera.” Yhel pushed the cake towards me, “Best in town.”  
I laughed, “You sound like Death.”

Yhel cocked his head, “I hope you found what you needed at the morgue?”

“No, not really, all signs point to vampire and against vampire. Wait how did you know I was at the morgue?”

Yhel motioned at the cake, “Eat it before I tell you. It’s an I’m sorry gift.”

“Yhel what did you do?” I demanded

“I created the monster you seek. I thought since Gabriel created me I could do the same. The experiment went wrong and now my creature is killing off angels.” Yhel pushed the cake back at me.

“Wait!” I exploded, “That woman was an Angel? Angels can’t die of heart attacks!”

Yhel looked visibly upset, “Vera, please calm down. I’m sorry but the creature took Gabriel because she was jealous on how much time I spent with him and the other Angels. I need you to be on you guard. She may come after you too. She can read minds and sense feelings.”

“Feelings what do you mean feelings?” I took a bite of the cake. Yhel was right I did feel better after eating it.

Yhel ignored me, “I fear this creature has the ability to make Angels remember their sins and send their hearts into overdrive, which would make it look like a heart attack. Her venom enacts the fear, but she sucks out their soul, which ultimately kills them.”

“Yhel, I think you know I can’t do this by myself. I’m going to need help.” I reached over and took his hand, “Let me ask my brothers and few friends, please.”

Yhel nodded.

“Okay meet me at Bobby’s in two days and we will talk.” I stood up and dropped some cash on the table, “Thank you for telling me.”

I walked to the door and when I looked back Yhel was gone.

Back at the hotel I pounded on Dean’s door. “Dean open up.”

Sam opened the door, “What’s up Vera?”  
“Pack your bags and meet me at Bobby’s. I have a lead on the case, and if I’m right, I’m the next victim. We need all the help we can get. Bobby’s now.” I walked down the steps to my Mustang and tore out of the parking lot.

“Cas, I need you, now.” I looked at the passenger seat next to me to see the fallen angel.

“Vera you never call.” Cas looked at me concerned.

“Well there is a new creature walking the earth killing Angels. I have reason to believe I’m next on the list, even though I’m not an Angel. This creature has an M.O of jealousy. I need you to put a tracking mark on me only you can read and then meet me at Bobby’s tomorrow.” I pulled over the car, “I assume this is going to hurt.”

Cas looked down, “A little, yes.” Cas reached up his fingers and tapped me on the forehead.

A pain shot down my spine leaving a searing mark. “Dammit, why does it always have to be bones you mark?”

Cas looked at me, “It’s easier to make it leave a definite mark. I will see you at Bobby’s.”  
With that Cas was gone. I pulled out on the highway only to see the Impala race ahead of me,   
Dean’s fist waving out the window in victory.


	3. The Decision

“It’s on.” I thought racing after them.  
Going a little over ninety miles an hour I chased after the Impala. I pulled ahead and stuck my fist out the window mimicking Dean. A few seconds later Dean pulled ahead Eye of the Tiger blasting through the speakers, Sam laughing as Dean head bangs to the music. I smile, shift gear and pull ahead.

There was a whoosh and Yhel was sitting next to me. “Speed trap in half a mile.”

I hit the brake as the Impala sped past. I laughed and smiled as I drove past the Impala pulled over on the side of the road. “Thanks Yhel.” I put my hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze.

Yhel jumped at the touch but smiled shyly, “So who were you racing?”

“My immature brothers, Dean can’t control himself when he’s around his Impala.”

“Sounds like Gabriel around chocolate.” Yhel poked at buttons on the radio, “Got any Rush?”  
Smiling I popped in a CD. “Yup.”

Yhel started singing quietly and drumming his fingers on the window ledge.

“So why did you warn me about the speed trap? How did you know I was racing?” I looked over at Yhel who froze, fingers in mid air. “Come on, spit it out.”

Yhel sighed, “As soon as I heard my creature was killing people, I looked for days for the perfect hunter. I have been watching you for weeks, trying to come up with a way to talk to you. The more I watched the more I…” Yhel stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, “I’ve said too much.”

It dawned on me, “You fell in love, and you said she can sense feelings. Are you sure she’s coming for me?”

Yhel blushed, or as much as his tan skin could, “She is. She left this on my bed last night.” He held up my dream catcher.

I inhaled sharply, that had been a gift from Dean, for after we hunted a Jinn and I had recurring nightmares. “That went missing a week ago. How long have you been following me?”

“A month and a half,” Yhel put his head in his hands, “I feel in love almost instantly.”

It was my turn to blush, “Yhel…” I stopped when he looked up looking so vulnerable, “We, we are going to stop her. She won’t hurt anyone else.”

Yhel looked doubtful. I reached over and grabbed his hand. We rode the rest of the way to Bobby’s in silence.

I walked up to Bobby’s doorstep holding Yhel’s hand. “Bobby is my surrogate father; he might not take kindly to you, or my brothers. Just be patient, they will come around.”

Yhel paled a little and ran his fingers through his hair, “Okay.”  
I knocked on Bobby’s door. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs. “Who’s there?”

“Vera Winchester.” I called through the door, “Come on Bobby, open up.”

The door swung open and next thing I know Yhel is thrown against the door. “What are you?”   
Bobby growled, silver knife pushed against his throat.

Yhel coughed and tried to get away from Bobby. “Gabriel made me, I’m a trickster.”  
“Give me one reason not to kill you.” Bobby pressed the knife further against Yhel’s skin.

“Bobby stop!” I cried trying to pull him off Yhel, “He needs our help, and he’s our one lead on the case.”

Bobby glared at Yhel and released him, ‘Lord help me if you step out line.”

Bobby led us inside, shortly the purr of the Impala filled the air and Sam and Dean walked into the living room.

“Who’s this guy?” Dean said when he saw Yhel.

Yhel looked up and away from Dean. I put my hand on his thigh, “This is Yhel, my boyfriend.”   
I held my chin high waiting for Dean’s comment.

Sam raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

“No he’s not.” Dean’s eyes stared disapprovingly at my hand.

“Dean I’m twenty years old. You can’t control me anymore.” I glared at Dean, “Anyway we aren’t here to talk about my love life, we are here about this monster. Tell us all about her Yhel.”

“Well she’s created out of clay, so fire is useless against her. She lures her victims to her with a series of images planted in her head. I created her to make dreams for young children, kinda like the sandman. She picks one victim, stalking them until she knows all about them. So far she has kept Gabriel alive; I’m not sure how much longer she will though.” Yhel fell silent.

“You mentioned her next target was you Vera,” Sam piped up, “Why?”

“She kills out of jealousy; she can’t stand the idea of Yhel being with anyone else. I say we let her take me. I can fend her off until you guys arrive.” I looked over at Dean who was seething.

Dean walked across the living room and pulled Yhel up by his shirt collar. “You put my sister in danger? You will get her out of danger and then I will kill you, you son of a bitch.”

“Dean! Put him down, and you won’t be killing him. Cas put a mark on me so he can track me. He will be able to get you to me in an instant.’

There was a whoosh and Cas was standing in the room, “What Vera says is true. Tonight we all go to sleep as planned and when we wake Vera will be gone. Then we go after this creature.”

Bobby who had been silent this whole time spoke up, “How do we kill her?”

“With Mercury infused water.” Yhel whispered

“Where are we going to get mercury?” Bobby asked.

Cas disappeared and reappeared with a small vile in his hand “The local science lab will be missing this. Now we wait until night fall.”

No one really talked much that night. Whenever I tried I tried to get close to Yhel, Dean would butt his way in between us shooting a daggered look at Yhel.

Around ten o’clock I yawned, “I’m going to bed, come on Yhel.”

Yhel and Dean looked up startled. “He’s staying right here.” Dean growled

“I’m twenty I can sleep with whoever I want.” I retorted

“No you can’t”

“Look who’s talking Mr. New City Means Five New Girls.” I smirked

Sam and Bobby laughed as I grabbed Yhel’s hand and led him upstairs.  
Yhel hesitated outside my door, “Are you sure about this? I mean are we kind of rushing things?”

I laughed, “Relax Yhel. We aren’t going to do anything tonight. Tonight you just hold me. Okay?”

Yhel nodded. I pushed him into the room. I changed into my pajamas as he blushed furiously and patted the bed next to me. Yhel walked over and sat down cautiously. I reached over and pulled his shirt over his head. I pulled him down onto the mattress. I kissed his forehead, 

“Goodnight Yhel.”

“Goodnight Vera.” Yhel whispers as he kissed me back. I settled into his arms and sighed happily.

As I drifted off the dreams started.


	4. The Dreams

I was up in my bed, Yhel was gone, “Yhel?” I whispered.

“Down here.” His voice drifted up the stairs.

I crawled out of bed and walked to the second floor landing. Dean’s snores drifting out of the doorframe, “That’s weird,” I thought, “Dean doesn’t snore.”

“Vera are you coming?” Yhel called softly  
Focusing on Yhel’s voice, I climbed down the stairs. He wasn’t in the living room, or the kitchen. “Yhel?”

“Out here Vera.”

I walked out to Bobby’s scrap yard. Yhel was standing with his back to me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His soft hair falling against my face, “What are you doing out here? Come back to bed.”

“I’m waiting for you Vera. I have come to take back what is mine.” Yhel turned around, “Come on let's go.” Yhel grabbed my hand and we shot into the air.

I woke up for real in a small room. Groaning I propped myself up on the floor. There was a figure just across from me, “Gabriel? Is that you?”

The figure stirred. I crawled over to it and turned them over. A pair of eyes looked up at me, “Vera?”

A sigh of relief flooded through me, “Thank god you’re okay. Where are we?”

“Somewhere in the desert, why are you here? I’ve only seen Angels come through here.” Gabriel sat up and wiped something off my forehead, “You’re bleeding.”

“Great. I met Yhel; he came to me for help to find you. I guess this creature didn’t like that   
idea.” I sighed. “I wish he was here.”

“You and me both,” A silky voice whispered, “And he will be here, just not in enough time.”  
I looked at the door to see a woman. She has silky silver hair and was covered in blood. She walked over and picked me up, “Why are you doing this?” I choked out.

“To get the boy of course, now let’s have some fun.” The woman dragged me down a hall to another room where she chained me to the ceiling. “Where to start?” She picked up a small knife and cut off the lower half of my pajama pants.

“What are you?” I asked trying to keep her from slicing into me.

“A Vela, now shut up or you will just suffer more.”

The knife came down on my skin and started carving. I screamed. For what seemed like hours she carved into my skin crawling slowly up my body until she reached my face.

“I can see what Yhel likes about you, you’re very pretty. Not as pretty as me though. Shame if something happened to your face.” The vela punched me in the face.  
I felt blood pouring from my broken nose. I spit out a tooth, “So you’re going to kill me?”

“Yup, with you gone Yhel has no one but me left. That stupid Angel is next.”

I paused trying to come up with a new argument. My eyes widened when she pulled out a syringe. “What about making a deal? Yhel will never love you if you kill me. Tell him you will set me free in exchange that he is yours.”

“No, he would just go crawling back to you. It’s better if you’re dead. When I inject you with this you have one hour to live. Enjoy.”

The needle entered my skin and warmth filled my veins. The vela left the room laughing. 

“Please Dean, where are you?”

“Right behind you sis,” Dean’s voice came whispered in my ear, “Sam went after the vela and   
Yhel and Cas are with Gabriel. Let’s get you down.”

Dean pulled me off the chains, “Dean, she poisoned me, I need a hospital.” As I spoke the room got very cold and the lights went out.


	5. The Wait

I opened my eyes. I was still hanging from the ceiling. Everything hurt. “Dean?” I croaked out “Dean?” I started to cry.

Seeing Dean was just a hallucination. They weren’t coming, I was going to die. There was a scuffing noise outside the door. “Vera?” called a muffled voice.

“In here!” I yelled, except it wasn’t a yell, it was more of a rasping.

A hand wrapped around my neck, “Hello pretty, I see your family has arrived. They try to rescue you, you die.” The Vela pressed a blade against my spine.

The door swung open and Sam, Dean, and Yhel were standing there. “Hey!” Dean yelled, “Let her go!”

“Vera,” Yhel called, “Are you…”

“Shut up!” The vela yelled “Come any closer and she dies.”

“Dean.” I whimpered

Dean held up his hand in his fighting stance, “It’s going to be okay Vera we will get you out of this.”  
The Vela laughed, “Yes, you can get her out of this. Her life for his.”

Sam pushed Yhel towards the Vela. The Vela laughed and walked over to Yhel. She planted a kiss on his mouth and smiled. Fury ran through me. I tried to scream out but I was getting weaker by the moment. My vision was getting blurry.

The last this I saw was a swish of a trench coat and a flash of silver.

“V, wake up V.” Sam whispered in my ear.

“Let her be Gigantor.” Gabriel whispered across the room.

“Sammy. Sammy where am I? Why is it dark?” I asked

Dean chuckled, “When Cas was putting you through detox you kinda went crazy and the light   
blinded you a bit.”

Cas groaned, “Women.”

The lights flashed on and I looked around the room, “Where’s Yhel?”

Sam and Gabriel shared a look. Gabriel inhaled, “He left.”

I sat up, “What! What do you mean he left? We have to go find him.”

Gabriel pushed me back down on the bed, “I know where he is, and don’t worry. In three days after you have rested I will take you to him.”

The next three days dragged on. I had a series of visitors. Sam and Gabriel would come in with a load of sweets. Dean would tell me about all the woman he found at the local bar. Cas told me stories from he was first created and Bobby, well Bobby tried to make me pie and slip me beer.

On the morning of the third day I rushed through the shower, shoved on any clothes I could find and bounded down the hall to Gabriel’s room.

“Gabriel!” I shouted throwing open the door.

Sam flew up gun in hand “Who’s there?”

“Sam?” I asked puzzled “Oh I see. Well congrats you guys.” I said when Gabriel shifted under the covers next to Sam. I jumped on the bed “Come on Gabriel I want to see Yhel!”  
“Fine, let’s go.” Gabriel sat up and put his finger on my forehead, “Knock three times, ring the doorbell once and then knock three more times. Okay?”

“Okay.” Next thing I know I’m standing in front of a farm house with a green door. I walk up the stairs and do the series of knocks.

Yhel opens the door and I rush up to him. I grab his head and pull it towards mine, kissing him with all my might. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “Don’t leave me again, those three days without you were hell.”

Yhel pulled me into his arms and held me tight, “I won’t, I promise.”


	6. The Next Chapter

Four years had passed since that morning on the porch. I was running down the stairs of Yhel’s farmhouse screaming at the top of my lungs. “Dean! Dean! Where the hell are you?”

I charged into the living room pouncing on a sleeping Dean. “Holy shit Vera you are twenty four years old, you can’t go jumping on people like that.” Dean groaned massaging his belly.

“You can when there’s going to be a wedding.” I smiled holding up my hand flashing the diamond in his face.

Dean’s face went blank before splitting into a huge smile, “Really? That’s great. Is it too late to give the: you hurt my baby sister I kill you speech?”

“It is not Dean; just make sure I’m around when you do it.” I kissed Dean on the forehead,   
“Now where is Sam?”

Dean pointed out the window. Sam was sitting on the park bench. He had been sitting there once a day for an hour, ever since his beloved Gabriel died. I walked out and sat next to him. 

“Sam it’s been an hour and a half.”

“I know, I’m just waiting for someone.” Sam looked down the driveway, “Yup, there she is.”   
Sam pointed to a figure walking up the drive.

“Eidas? Why is Eidas here?” I asked watching my best friend from college draw closer.

Sam pointed at my finger, “Because of that. Yes I knew about the engagement. I helped pick out the ring. Now go say hi.” Sam pushed me at Eidas

As Eidas approached she smiled, “I heard someone is going to need a bridesmaid!”  
I smiled back and pulled her into a huge hug, “I wish I called you more, it’s just my job is so demanding, you know how it is.”

“Sam explained, speaking of Sam he almost broke into tears when he called me, is he okay?” Eidas looked over my shoulder at Sam walking into the house.

I sighed, “His boyfriend died a year ago, and they were going to get married. I just think he needs to get back in the dating game.”

Eidas nodded, “Well you know who I still haven’t met? Your fiancé, Yhel, where is he?”

“Upstairs, let’s go in.” I led Eidas inside where we came onto an unexpected scene. Dean was vacuuming, “What the hell are you doing Dean? Cleaning is Sam’s thing.”

Dean shut off the vacuum. “I heard we had a guest coming. Ah I see she is already here.” Dean winked at Eidas.

Eidas blushed before waving back at him. “Really, Dean? I think you can do better Eidas.” I grabbed Eidas’ hand and walked her up to my room “Yhel? Are you in there? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Yhel opened the door, “Hey, I’m Yhel.” Yhel stuck out his hand to Eidas.

“Eidas,” She shook Yhel’s hand and turned to me, “Keep this man before I take him.”

I laughed as Dean came up the stairs, “Hey guys dinners ready. Hey Eidas you should sit next to me. I make a killer chocolate pudding.” Dean led Eidas downstairs.

I turned to Yhel and wrapped my arms around his waist, “I love you and don’t you dare think about what Eidas said.” I reached up and kissed him.

“Don’t worry ma lionne, you’re my one and only. Come to dinner with me.” Yhel held out his arm and led me down the stairs to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

When Yhel and I reached the table, everyone was sitting and waiting for us with huge smiles on their faces.

“Yhel,” I whispered.

“Yes ma lionne?” Yhel whispered back

“Look at their faces, they have something planned, we need to run.” I grabbed Yhel’s hand and started to turn around.  
“Vera, we have a little gift for you and Yhel.” Dean said putting a small parcel on the table.

Eidas bounced up and down in her seat and giggled, “Open it, open it!”

Sam passed the parcel down and I grabbed it and tore of the paper, inside was a key. Yhel picked up the key, “What is this for?”

Sam spoke up “Since you guys are getting hitched, we figured you needed a place of your own.”

“Aw you guys, we can’t leave you.” I said wiping a tear away 

“We know thats why the house is next door. It’s going to be built in the year or so.” Sam said, “Now sit before this food gets cold.”

Cas appeared in the doorway and beckoned at me, “Vera we need to talk.” 

With a puzzled look on my face I got up and walked out into the yard, “What is it Cas?”

“I found this while out on a mission,” Cas pulled out a vial filled with liquid blue light “Gabriel’s grace.”

My eyes widened in shock. “But his vessel, we burned it. Is there any way we can get his body back?”

“Yes, we would need to gather things. That’s why I need you, I’m still on the mission s I can’t go right now. I f you can get me these things by the end of the week I will have Gabriel back to full health.” Cas pocketed the Angel Grace and turned to go back inside, “I hear Dean made pudding, I wish to see people’s face as they eat it.”

I walked back inside and sat down next to Yhel, “Pack you bags tonight we have some work to do.”

“You have a case? I thought you were done hunting now that we were engaged.” Yhel’s eyes darkened. He hated it when I hunted.

I put my hand on his thigh and leaned and kissed his cheek, “No,” I whispered in his ear so Sam and Dean wouldn’t hear, “We have a way to bring Gabriel back, we found some of his grace. We just need to recreate his vessel.”

“What!” Yhel yelled

Everyone looked up at us. “What’s going on?” Eidas asked  
“Uh, uh,” Yhel stammered

I sighed, I wasn’t ready to give this news yet but I had to say something before we gave the news about Gabriel. “I’m pregnant.”


	8. The Baby

All at once people started yelling.

“Congratulations!”

“I’m going to be an Uncle?”

“For how long?”

It was Cas’s comment that got my attention, “This child, will it be safe?”

“What do you mean Cas?” I asked in almost a whisper.

“Well this child will be part human and part trickster, how do we know if it will be a good child and not abuse its power. This child could fall easily into the wrong hands if people found out about it.’

Yhel glared at Cas, “I can assure you no harm will come of this or to this child. Now ma lionne I think we need to go up stairs and talk.”

Yhel had a tight grip on my arm as he led me up the stairs. He kept muttering under his breath but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. He pushed me into our room. I sat on the bed watching him pace back and forth, running a hand through his hair once in a while. Yhel looked up with worry in his eyes, “Are you sure you’re pregnant?”

I nodded. “I went to the doctors last week and they confirmed it.”

Yhel smiled and walked over to the bed. He pushed me down on my back and lifted up my shirt exposing my belly. He ran a hand down the length of it causing me to shiver. Yhel kissed my belly button and whispered, “Hello, my sweet, sweet child. Daddy is going to take good care of you.”

“Yhel, you’re not mad I didn’t tell you sooner?” I ran my fingers through his hair and he listened to my belly.

“No, I could never be mad with news like this. Castiel is right on one account. We have no idea how this child will turn out. We have to take all precautionary measures. I cannot bare to see anything happen to our child.” Yhel crawled up and snuggled into my side, keeping his hand on my belly, “Tell me more about Gabriel, how can I get my brother back and Sam his husband.”

“We are going to take a trip to Europe to collect some materials for Gabe’s vessel. Cas will bring us the list in the morning.” I said into his ear, “Then Cas will do the ritual and we should have Gabe back. Just in time for the holidays. We leave next Tuesday.”

“Are your brothers going to be okay with you going now that you are pregnant?” Yhel’s hand pressed closer to my belly.

“I thought this could be a family vacation. Lord knows we all need one.” I sighed “Sam really needs something happy in his life right now.”

“Shh, don’t worry about it right now, let’s just focus on the happy.” Yhel kissed me on the mouth.

I smiled through the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Yhel purred with happiness and pulled my shirt off. I reached over and turned the light off and pulled the covers over our heads.

“I love you ma lionne.”


	9. The Trip

I woke up to an empty bed, I sat up and heard something hit the floor. Looking over the edge of the bed, I saw a small wrapped box. I picked it up and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a necklace with a baby rattle on the end. There was a note in the bottom of the box. 

“V, you may be growing up and expanding our family but you will always be my baby sis. -D.”

I clasped the necklace around my neck and went downstairs. Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar, a mug of coffee in his hand. “Morning Vera, sleep well?”

I nodded and pulled a mug out of the cupboard to make some hot cocoa, “Hey twinie, how would you like to take a vaction in Europe?”

“Europe? Where did this idea come from?” Sam looked up startled.

“Cas needs me to grab a few things for him, so I thought I would bring the entire family. You know how Dean is, he can’t stand to be apart from us.”

“I heard Europe,” Dean said as he entered the kitchen, “Explain more.”

“Apparently we are going to Europe with Vera.” Sam replied.

Dean looked at me for confirmation, “Are you serious? At a time like this?”  
“What do you mean a time like this?” I asked taking a sip of my cocoa.

“Well you are getting married,” said Sam

“And you are pregnant.” Dean finished

At this moment Yhel walked in holding a bag of apples, “I thought Europe would be fun,” he planted a kiss on my forehead, “I don’t know but maybe we could get married over there.”

I smiled, that sounded like the best plan.

“But America guys, this is the best country, why would you ever want to go somewhere else?” Dean protested

“Dean are you forgetting where we met?” Eidas asked as she walked into the kitchen, “Canada ring any bells? You weren't complaining then might I remind you.”

“I guess it’s settled then, we’re getting married in Europe.” Yhel smiled and pulled me into his arms.


	10. The Plane

Tuesday morning came and the living room was packed with suitcases. “Dean!” I yelled “You can’t take your entire knife collection to Europe.”

Dean poked his head around the corner, “I can’t just leave it here can I?”

“Who’s going to rob a farmhouse in the middle of the winter?” I asked handing him the box of knives.

“Rogue Angels? Satanic Demons? Ghouls? Frankenstein maybe? C’mon V, we have endless possibilities here.”

“Well Bobby is house sitting, your precious weapon collection is safe. You can bring two knives, your gun, and a flask of holy water. No buts Dean.” I said cutting him off. “Now where’s Sam.” 

I trudged up the stairs to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. “Come in.” He called

Inside Sam was packing his text books into his duffle bag. “Really Sam? We aren’t hunting in Europe, it’s a vacation with a wedding added in.”

Sam shrugged “Light reading for the plane.”

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to Eidas’ room, “You ready yet?”  
Eidas looked up from the mess of clothes on her bed, “I have no idea what I’m going to wear. This is a disaster.”

“Eidas it’s not that difficult. What do you need to dress for? I pointed at a dress and some pants, “Those look fine.”

“Yes, but I need a dress for the wedding, I need casual but adorable, I need something for when Dean takes me out…” Eidas trailed off

“You and and Dean are going out?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s not official, but yes we are. That man is so emotionally constipated.”

“Indeed, we leave in twenty so hurry and choose. As for the dress for the wedding, I’ll take you shopping in Paris.” I left the room as Eidas squealed with joy.

I reached my room pushing the door open to see Yhel reading a book. “Really? You’re reading “What to expect when you’re expecting”? Isn’t that my job?”

Yhel smiled and shut the book, “They really should make a book for the men. I need to know what crazy monster you are going to turn into.”

“Real funny, now let’s go we have a plane to catch.”

In the airport, after Dean got patted down by security, twice, for carrying illegal weapons, Sam had to buy the latest diet book, after Yhel had to buy chocolate, and Eidas had to stop in every restaurant looking for gummi bears, we made it to the boarding gate. I settled into the plane seat, in between Dean and Yhel, both men started to get nervous.

“Okay Dean I understand getting scared…” I said

“I’m not scared,” Dean interrupted “I’m just pretending, so I can calm down Sam.”

“Sure dude.” Sam said from across the aisle while Eidas laughed behind her hand.

“Anyway, why don’t you like flying, Yhel?”

Yhel ran his finger through his long dark hair, “Gabe, took me on a private plane when I was first created and he may have or may have not pretended the plane was broken and went into an extreme nose dive and made me pee my pants.”

I tried not to laugh and i grabbed his hand, “I can assure you that nothing will happen on this flight.”  
Yhel squeezed my hand as we started to taxi onto the runway.


	11. Blood

The plane landed in northern Europe somewhere north from Paris.

“That’s it I’m never going back to America.” Eidas said as she looked across the airport.

“You will when you want pie.” Dean replied.

“I’m pretty sure France has pie, Dean.” Yhel said patting Dean on the back.

Dean scoffed and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder, “Come on Sammy, let’s check out the sights, meet you guys back at the hotel in an hour.”

“By sights he means bars, and women. See you guys later.” Sammy waved

“You know what, I’m going with them,” Eidas said “I’m going to get every woman Dean hits on to throw a drink in his face.”

Yhel grabbed my hand and led me out the airport front doors hailing a taxi, “What do you want to do ma lionne?”

I pulled a list out of my front pocket, “I think we should get a head start on Castiel’s list. These things shouldn’t be that hard to find.”

“Bone of royalty, blood of an archduke, I guess that makes sense since he’s an archangel, but where are we going to get a sword of the worthy?” Yhel questioned.

We got into a cab and I directed the cab driver to go downtown before turning to Yhel, “I had Sam research that. The sword of the worthy is in a pawn shop downtown. It’s a bit pricey but I think we can make it work.”

Yhel raised an eyebrow, “Pricey? How pricey?”

I blushed and pointed out the window, “Look the Eiffel Tower.”

“Vera, we both know that’s not the Eiffel Tower and that it is a picture pasted on a window.” Yhel laughed, “Now come on how much is the sword.”

“The owner of the shop doesn’t deal with money but rather personal effects. One doesn’t know what he will charge. It varies.” I looked up at Yhel as I waite for him to process what I said.

“What ever they charge us, let me pay it. You are much more valuable to magic.”  
The cab pulled up in front of a small shop. We paid the cab fair and stumbled onto the sidewalk luggage in hand. Inside the shop a man sat behind the counter. His graying hair offered up he was in his mid sixties.

“Welcome to my shop. What can I assist you with?” The man asked.

“We are looking for a valuable sword, we hear you have it.” Yhel said as he approached the counter, pushing me behind him.

“The Sword of the Worthy?” The man asked, “Are you sure you want it? It comes at a very high price.”

“Yes, we are willing to pay.” I said “What are you asking for?” 

“Blood.”


	12. Planning

“Blood.” The man went silent and looked at us expectantly.

“What do you need blood for?” Yhel narrowed his eyes

“It’s how I track my customers. I only need a drop.” The man held up a small vile.

Yhel turned to me, “Ma lionne, are you sure we need this sword? Is there any other way?”

I shook my head, “We need this sword. For Gabriel, for Sam.”

Yhel sighed and turned back to the man and held out his arm, “Take what you must.”

“Oh no, I don’t want your blood, creation of Gabriel. I want the blood of the mother who carries the next child of the Angels.” The man locked gazes with me, “All I need is a drop.”

I held out my hand but Yhel pushed it down, “What do you mean the next child of the Angels? Angels can’t have children.”

“You are part Angel, are you not? The child your lady carries has Angel blood in it’s veins, this child is going to be wanted by everybody, and I assure you people will come looking in the next nine months.” The man said never breaking my gaze.

“I can’t give you her blood, I won’t allow it. How do I know you won’t sell it?” Yhel demanded leaning in close to the man, eyes black and filled with ice.

The man sighed and looked at Yhel, “You won’t always be there to protect her, let her decide about giving her blood. I swear to the Angels in front of a customer saying their blood will be safe. Now Mother of the Angel, will you give me your blood?”

I nodded without looking at Yhel, and held out my wrist. The man slit a my wrist and collected the drop that reached the surface. I watched him as he spoke the words of the Angels and the vile glowed bright red, He slipped it into the pocket of his shirt.

“I will retrieve the sword now.”

With the sword in hand, Yhel and I exited the shop. “You shouldn’t have done that ma lionne.”

“You know the Winchesters, we do absolutely everything for family, no matter what the cost.

Yhel planted a kiss on my mouth, “It’s just I have a bad feeling about this.”


End file.
